


Lack of Time Passage

by PumpkinPatch



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Dissociation, Oneshot, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPatch/pseuds/PumpkinPatch





	Lack of Time Passage

In his life, Ash had met so many legendaries he barely knew which were ones he'd met before and which were not. The years and encounters of one Charmander and the next were blurred. Worse were the people he'd fought, the talks they had exchanged.

He'd traversed it all with Pikachu. Sometimes with Charizard, Greninja, and more. In the back of his mind he could recall Pidgeot, Primeape, Lapras and more. He'd met Misty over and over, and felt eternally grateful that she kept coming back into his life.

Though it was pressing in his mind. How long would Misty and Brock stay this visit? Years ago it had been until he'd met May and Max, then after, it was Dawn, Serena and...

Ash shook himself from his thoughts as someone approached. They held a blue Poke ball in their hands and pointed at him.

“Are you a trainer?”

“Yeah.”

“Then I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!”

“Okay, but don't think I'll take it easy on you!”

His thoughts evaporated as they released a Pokemon before him, he'd seen that one before. He called Pikachu's name, and the yellow rodent Pokemon resounded with his name in its native tongue before climbing him to leap off a shoulder and swing the attack as he called its name out.

“Iron Tail!”

It blurred into Ash's memory. Attack, attack, dodge it, attack again. He'd been doing this so long it was muscle memory, pieces of his vocabulary called out. Punctuated with wow and awesome. His friends watching. 

“Wow, that was a good battle!” The kid said, recalling his Pokemon.

He couldn't recall it for the life of him, even as he smiled back. “It was, wasn't it?”


End file.
